


Madness is But a State of Mind

by Aoife



Series: Vive Marianne [3]
Category: Anthropomorphism, Honor Harrington Series - David Weber, Tales of Honor (Comics)
Genre: AU: Vive Marianne, Book: Echoes of Honor, Crossing the Streams, Era: the First Havenite-Manticoran War, Gen, Issues #1-5 of Tales of Honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the PNS Tepes, in Cordelia's tender care, Honor hallucinates. Probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness is But a State of Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Throy567](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Throy567/gifts).



> Or not, Throy567. Here, have a little more of Anthro-Honorverse, and Honor's first "proper" glimpse of Marianne.

She's going mad. She's going mad. She's going mad.

It's the only explanation. The cell Cordelia - sorry, Citizen Secretary Ransom - had her placed in was empty when she closed her eyes. Empty and silent and warm and low-G, and in short, a sort of hell. She can feel Nimitz a dozen decks away, and clings to his pain, to his distress and this is real because he is still there, and he hurts.

There is someone else in the cell, and she did not wake when she was dragged in, and that more than anything scares her.

Her fellow cell mate is nude, beaten and bloody, but as far as she can tell still breathes - telling even that much is tricky, because Cordelia has employed every trick going to try and break her, and there is a white-noise generator in use - albeit shallowly, as if one of her ribs is broken. Honor wishes, futilely to be free from her restraints, to have Nimitz here, anything, so she might learn more, but there is nothing she can do, so she sinks back into the hard-won peace of meditation.

The next time she opens her eyes, it as a direct result of the Citizen Secretary slapping her with as much strength as she can muster - which if Honor is brutally honest, and she's reached the point where at least her inner dialog is - is barely enough to register. Especially as Cordelia slapped her dead cheek. 

The white noise-generator has been switched off, and she keeps her single functioning eye locked on the Citizen Secretary's face, unwilling to check whether she's been hallucinating her company for the last few hours, but Cordelia steps back, and even her natural eye is struggling to track, and she swallows when bloodshot blue eyes meet hers over Citizen Secretary's shoulder, and she'd be willing to swear that the woman had mouthed the word "Sorry".

She doesn't think she passed out from the Citizen Secretary's actions, but she opens her eyes again, unable to remember closing them, and her eye meets those of her armsmen. Her eye flicks left to the other prisoner, but Andrew and Jamie's gaze doesn't follow, and she squeezes it shut while they release her. When she opens it again, the other set of cuffs hang empty, and she makes an assumption she'll later regret, and allows Andrew to help her out of Hell (what's that saying about out of the frying pan and into the fire?).


End file.
